Mono and DjLaunchpadSonic in Easter Hopping Fun
by Amachar928
Summary: Mono & Jacob go bouncing in Easter.


"Alright, alright, bring me the victory royale. I've been waiting for this moment!" said Mono as she attempted to score a victory royale on Apex Legends. Suddenly, Mono's phone begins to vibrate. She picks it up and sees the message.

"Hey Mono, r u going to my Easter party on Saturday?" said the message. It was from Ariane Cevaille, one of her friends.

After a few seconds of reading the message Ariane sent, she looks back at the screen and sees that she has been defeated. "Why Ariane, why?" said Mono, as she saw her defeat. She was very close to a victory royale.

"No, I am not going to ur party."

"And I was so close 2 winning the victory royale on Apex Legends." replied Mono in frustration.

"Srry! I didn't mean 2!" replied Ariane.

Mono begins to engage in a FaceTime conversation with Ariane.

"Mono, I am sorry! I didn't mean to disrupt your game, I was asking if you want to come to my party!" said an overwhelmed Ariane.

"Ariane, why do you have to do such things to me while I am having my free time?"

"Look, alright, all I was asking you is that if you want to come to the party, you can come on Saturday."

"And why do you have paint on your hands?" said Mono.

"Because me and my friends are egg painting for the upcoming party. And also I have a shipment of balloons of all sizes coming today."

"Oh, you did order? That's a great thing to know. I will attend the party. And by the way, I want to say sorry because of my attitude earlier."

"It's okay, Mono. And I'm also sorry because I disrupted your game." said Ariane.

"Alright, alright, Ariane. I will see you tomorrow." said Mono, as she concluded the conversation.

Mono knows that Easter is coming fast. She wants to do something special and memorable for one of her friends, so she called Jacob.

"Hello, is this Jacob?"

"Yes, I am Jacob. What do you need?"

"I want to spend some time with you, so could it be okay that if you can go over to my place?" said Mono.

"Sure thing. I'll try to go over to your place and see what you & I can do." said Jacob.

"Good!" said Mono.

"Now I better get dressed into my bunny suit." said Mono as she walks towards her closet and begins to dress into her bunny suit.

**A few minutes later...  
**  
"Hello, Mono. What shall we do today?" said Jacob.

"Maybe you and I can have a bounce together." said Mono.

"Shall we?" said Jacob.

"Yes, we can!" said Mono, as she took out a rainbow colored bounce ball. It was big enough to hold at least two people.

Mono got on first, her hands gripping the handle of the massive ball.

"Hop on in!" said Mono.

Jacob followed what Mono said and hopped on.

"Are you ready, Jacob-san?" said Mono.

"Yes I am!"

"Okay! Here we go!" said Mono as she leapt off the ground like a frog. Jacob feels so thrilled that he faced his fears before they could haunt him.

Right now, Mono & Jacob were taller than any of the houses in Mono's neighborhood. They all looked like model houses, and people all looked up to see the duo bouncing high in the air. A few second later, they landed on the ground with a large thud. The thud was so loud that it shattered glass and produced cracks on the ground.

"Sorry if I become a little shaky. I just wanted to enjoy a good time with my friend." blushed Mono.

Mono & Jacob continued their bouncy journey in the open world. They bounced at high speeds like never before, and outran a couple of dogs on their trail.

They went into the park and bounced around the trees, the lawns, and the baseball areas. Three boys were playing with their fidget spinners until they noticed Mono & Jacob.

"Hey George, do you see what I see?"

"It's not what you see, Jeremy."

"Do you know what that means, you guys?"

"Not really, Joey." said the other two boys as they begin to board their hopper balls, and they started to take pursuit on Mono & Jacob.

"Hey Mono, I think we've got company..." said Jacob as he looked back at the three boys bouncing their way to them.

"Alright then, it's time to speed it up!" said Mono as she started to bounce faster and faster.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
"Alrighty then, let's see that's on the news." said a giant, female bunny. She turned on the TV.

"Breaking news - a bounce chase is underway as a boy and girl on what seems to be a large hopper ball is being followed by a group of three boys. The story is still developing as we speak." said the newscaster.

"Ooh, looks like I need to give these two people a boost." said the giant female bunny. She goes to her huge hopper ball and bounces away into the air.

Back in the park, Mono & Jacob are still trying to outpace the three boys. Mono looks as if she is about to slow down, but she still keeps going.

"Mono, Mono, you can do it!" said Jacob.

"Let me try, just a few more yards!" puffed Mono.

Suddenly, the giant, female bunny hopped into the scene and grabbed Mono & Jacob with her big ear onto her ball.

"Hey, who are you?" said Mono.

"I am the Bouncy Bunny. I see that you two are in trouble, and I have to save you."

"So where are you taking us to?" said Jacob.

"Oh, I 'm taking you to my island, where you can have all the fun you want!" said the Bouncy Bunny.

"You are? That's so kind of you!" said Mono & Jacob respectively.

And so they all bounced along to the sea, and bounced towards the island in happiness.

**The End**


End file.
